


Harmless [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, ambiguous sex-pollen, barely even crack, fluff mostly, most definitely not sex-pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Just a bit of harmless pollen.[A recording of my own fic]
Relationships: Ichabod Crane & Abbie Mills
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Winter Podfic Treats 20





	Harmless [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harmless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064339) by [KD writes (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2020/harmless.mp3) | **Size:** 4.95MB | **Duration:** 7:06min

  
---|---


End file.
